


Hard Work Pays Off

by xKyosan



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Steve Rogers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Some Romance, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers, bottom!tony, gagging, its kinda fluffy, too many tags, top!steve, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKyosan/pseuds/xKyosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to get Steve to stop working out so much. When that fails, he tries to get Steve to at least learn to relax. When that works he might regret doing it, maybe. Just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY :D

Hard Work Pays Off

 

Steve couldn’t stop. No matter how much he lifted, no matter how hard it was, no matter how exhausted he was, he couldn’t stop. Especially couldn’t once Tony had decided it was high time to force him to. 

“Cap, if you don’t stop staying up until 3 in the morning lifting weights - I’ll  _ have _ to stop you.” Tony was quick to threaten, though he knew he didn’t really stand much chance against Steve without the suit, but that was why he  _ had  _ the suit. 

“Tony, leave me alone I need to finish this rep.” Steve huffed through staggered breaths, looking across the room at a Tony who appeared to be far too concerned with Steve’s sudden demand to constantly work out. 

“Is this a distraction?” Tony started in, moving closer to Steve, closer to the bench he’d pooled sweat onto. 

“What?” He huffed out again, lowering the weights. “From what?” 

“From… you know.” Tony gestured his eyes towards Steve’s groin, a small smirk dancing on his lips. “I mean - hell you’ve gotta be getting urges  _ now _ right? Frozen for so long, having been a virgin - being a virgin still…” His voice had turned to velvet. 

Steve attempted to hold back an uncomfortable laugh and failed, his voice fluctuating as the weight lifted. He placed it on the bench press and looked Tony dead in the eyes,

“No idea what you’re talking about.” He pushed it off, but Tony could see the red on his face, and that only made his smirk widen.. 

“You know -” He moved away from him, hands plunging into his designer jean pockets. “You should really get a good rub down after a hard workout. If you won’t let me stop you from exercising so much - at least let me do that?” He brought his eyes to Steve’s staring at their brilliant blue, he was so jealous of how deep and meaningful they were. 

“Tony I don’t -” 

Tony cut him off, jabbing his fingers against muscles he  _ knew _ were sore from constantly being worked so hard. Steve crumpled into the touch. He let out a soft groan at the sensation as the muscles were forced to relax, covering his mouth from the shocking embarrassment not a second later. 

“See?” 

“No.” 

“Cap-”

“Tony - no.” 

“Tony yes.” His smiled widened, soon enough Steve would become too frustrated to argue and Tony would get his way, they both knew that. 

“Tony no!” But that didn’t mean either of them were going down without a fight. 

“I think you’re pronouncing yes wrong.” Tony moved into Steve to poke at his muscles again. And again he let out a subconscious groan, though Tony would have called it a moan. Reminded him of noises he’d make right before  _ getting there _ . 

Albeit, though Tony was a  _ playboy _ he tried to keep his mind clean during moments like the one he’d found himself in with Steve. The gesture had started out all in good faith, his intentions were to simply get Steve to rest for a day, relax his tired muscles - but every time Steve let out a groan, Tony could feel his gut tighten. 

“Tony-” Steve groaned his name, feeling Tony’s hand cup his shoulder, though they were still facing each other. Steve was melting into him, leaning a good portion of his weight on the smaller man. 

“Cap, CAP!” Tony tried to hold him up, felt him losing his balance and going down. 

“Sorry!” Steve stepped back and pulled Tony into him, countering the fall with such grace all Tony could do was stare wide eyed. He had fallen into him, face planted against Steve’s broad chest. 

“You’re right - I need to relax.” 

“Yea. You really do.” Tony forced the words out, trying to regain some sense of control in a situation he felt so powerless to. 

“I’m gonna take a shower and then…” Steve paused, his jaw clenching from the embarrassment. “Then I’ll lay on my bed and you can come give me a massage.” 

“K.” Tony croaked those words out as well, pulling away from Steve with such speed that he nearly lost balance. 

  
  


Steam rolled out of the shower, filling the large bathroom as Steve poured himself like jelly onto the warmed tile floor. He loved Tony’s house. He felt blessed to be there, staying with him, staying in such a lovely place. He loved being there, more than anything. 

“Capsicle, hurry up and get out here.” Tony’s voice called out towards the closed white door, his eyes locked so hard on it they were trembling. He had seen Steve plenty of times with his shirt off, but he was going to be rubbing him all over - and it could go very well, or very  _ not _ well. He wasn’t sure exactly which one he’d prefer, either. 

“Ok-” Steve stood in the door, the light from the bathroom behind cast a perfect silhouette of his body into the room, and exaggeratedly long shadow displayed on the floor. 

“Ohhh say can you see-”

“Shut up.” Steve cut Tony’s national anthem off and made his way to the bed, face red from embarrassment, or the insanely hot shower he’d come from. 

“Come here, lay down.” Tony knelt on the bed. He’d given Cap a king, California King, because - he was Cap, he deserved a bed fit for a king, and he was huge. 

“I need to put some pants on first.” Steve dropped his towel once he was facing away from Tony. He left it there as he slipped on some pants, no boxers, just loose flannel pajama pants. His hands grabbed the towel and wadded it into a ball. It flew across the room and landed in his hamper. 

“You don’t  _ need _ pants.” Tony laughed, not sure if he was really joking or not. 

“Tony,” Steve gave him a smile, he wasn’t sure why his intended flat look, when his jaw tightens, his eyebrows lift, and his lips are pressed so tight they basically become a line, had turned into such a look of happiness, but he wasn’t going to fight it. 

“I’m not apologizing.” Tony kept the smile on his face as he nodded towards the bed for him to lay down. 

“Thanks.” Steve started in and paused, wondering if he should have said anything at all. “For… being so annoying and persistent about it.” He lied himself on the bed, face down, taking in a short breath before feeling the warm touch Tony offered. 

“I’m gonna put some gel on your back.” Tony’s voice was so quiet Steve had barely heard him say anything. 

“Oh, uh, ok?” Steve wasn’t really sure if he was okay with Tony putting anything on him until he felt the warm sensation the gel gave him. He let out a moan, rather loud, into his pillow, which just made Tony even more confident about the situation. 

His hands trailed over every inch of Steve’s back, his hands and thumbs pressing in all the right points to make Steve crumple into pudding beneath him. He let out soft groans and whimpers, biting at his arm as the painful pleasure became too much to bear. His eyes clamped tight, lips being chewed on fiercely between his teeth as he tried hard to fight the moans. 

“It’s ok to moan it out Steve.” Tony leaned into him, curving against his back, hands heading down to the lower, more sensitive parts of his anatomy. His fingers grazed down Steve’s sides, tickling at his tight skin. 

“Shut up, Stark.” Steve groaned into his pillow, but the way he called out Tony just made him want to try harder to rile the man up - make him moan out into the night from the release of tension. But he was also certain there was more than just back tension that needed resolving. 

“Why don’t you make me?” He challenged, pulling back away from Steve, his groin digging in as he adjusted himself. He needed more heat, more pressure, more reason to ride against him, just to  _ feel _ him. 

“Tony - ah…” He bit his lip again, letting out the faintest whimper as Tony’s hands pressed hard at the edge of his spine. He felt himself turning into a mush beneath him. 

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Tony’s lips curved into a smile again, his cocky attitude getting the best of him.

“Shut up.” Steve groaned into his pillow, trying hard to cover his flushed face. He had tried hard to deny himself the relaxation, thinking it would prevent him from losing his self control - which was partly true. 

“And I said, why don’t you make me?” 

“Tony, stop it…” Steve begged, his head turning, eyes looked down at the sheets. His face pleaded for the intimacy of that moment to end, but his body craved it so much he couldn’t bring himself to look at Tony. His longing eyes would seal the deal. 

“Sorry, Cap.” Tony pulled his hands back, leaving him alone for a moment as he readjusted himself. He was trying to keep a good portion of his weight off Steve, fearing it would make him uncomfortable. 

“Tony, you can sit on me, it’s fine.” Steve cooed, his eyes lifting to look at Tony for only a moment. He had to tear his gaze away before he lost anymore control.

“Oh - uh, ok?” Tony finally brought himself down where he was most comfortable, just a bit below the bend of Steve’s ass, sitting nearly perfectly there. 

“Can we stop using the massage gel? It’s getting sticky…” Steve looked at him again, their eyes locking for a moment, but it was enough time for their stomachs to tighten. 

“Yea…” Tony wanted to say something suggestive, had intended to completely, but failed, and was flabbergasted that he had. 

“Thanks…” Steve pulled his attention away, burying his face back into the pillow so he could groan and moan without making too much noise. 

“Lotion?” Tony didn’t wait for an answer, simply trickled it onto his back and began to rub away, again. The lotions cooling touch was a nice comparison to the heat the gel had made, and Steve couldn’t help but huff a bit at the sensation. He let out a whimper, again, and lifted his head so that it was more audible, most likely by accident. But Tony thought it was purposeful. 

His hands couldn’t touch him enough, couldn’t rub at his tension enough, couldn’t press enough, couldn’t feel enough, couldn’t hold enough. He needed more, body to body, skin to skin, he craved Steve’s body, craved his touch, his attention, his kiss, his everything. 

“Tony-” He hadn’t meant to moan his name, but it had happened, and he felt too good to correct it, or apologize or do anything other than groan under the pressure of Tony’s wrist against his shoulders. It was so good he was letting out groans and moans without much regret. 

Tony was eating it all up, too. He devoured every sound Steve made and organized it in his mind, remembering exactly where he pressed, how hard, what angle, knowing exactly how to replicate it. He wanted to replicate it, had to, had to make the man beneath him weak. 

He pressed his nails into the tender, soft skin, watching as Steve’s brows pinched together at the new sensation. His face was coated with pleasure. He let out another groan, and Tony brought his nails back up, less pressure. He moved in closer, his stomach pressing against Steve’s naked back, hands still moving. He repeated the motion, his nails scratching harder, forcing Steve into a fit of huffing as Tony’s hot breath fell across his shoulders and neck. 

He opened his mouth to tell him to stop, but all he could manage was a groan of satisfaction and desire, pleading for more of Tony, more of his touch, more of his hands. His hands were so gentle, so soft, so wanting and he needed it. 

He pressed his nails in again his breath falling over Steve’s nape, making note of how he shivered and wiggled beneath him, pressing himself into the bed. He couldn’t help but moan. His head shifted, his cheek pressed hard into the pillow, lips opened wide, letting out the most audible moan of the night as Tony’s hands dug down into him. His brows pinched high on his forehead, forcing wrinkles. Tony absorbed the pleasured expression, feeling himself becoming more aroused at every second, especially when Steve finally looked at him. 

His eyes were hot, begging for anything, everything, beckoning Tony for his lips, his body, his soul, his entire being to collide into his own. He shifted, quickly, beneath Tony. It had caught him off guard, and he stared with his deep eyes down at Steve. They were facing each other, and Tony was having a harder time hiding his excitement at the situation. 

Steve’s stern expression made it difficult for Tony to keep his cool guy composure, and he felt himself becoming uneasy, and timid - the way he was with Steve… sexually at least. Tony made to move, and hide his shamed appearance, but Steve’s hand caught his wrist and pulled him back. He was so quick Tony couldn’t stand it, and he pulled him down, by the collar of his shirt in one swift move, fingers curled into the fabric, yanking him until their lips collided. 

His tongue pressed between the parted lips, roaming against the sweet taste Tony offered. He pulled him in, leaning and pressing in response to every move he made, every breath he took, he stole with another kiss. They slammed into each other, pressed hard, begged for more skin. Steve held Tony’s wrists as his hands lay flat on his chest, grinding against him with so much desire it hurt.

Tony let out a groan, huffing and whimpering, wanting all of Steve. He parted his lips, eyes half open as the hormones took control of his judgement. 

“Please?” He begged and his eyes shook at the realization that he was no longer in control. He had to have control and he was losing it. He attempted to move, and Steve denied it, pulling him back in, hand on his nape for better control. 

Their lips met again, Tony tried to pull back, but finally having what he wanted was too good to give up. His hands started to fumble, unsure of where to go against Steve, how to move, how to pivot - he was receiving and it was strange. 

Though a virgin, Steve seemed to have a decent idea of how it would work between them, and his hands had already unhooked and tried to push down Tony’s pants. He didn’t mind the shirt so much, but the pants were becoming an issue. 

He threw him over, forcing him on his back. Steve’s blue eyes locked onto Tony’s red face. He looked so scared, but still so trusting. It shook him to his core to see such a strong man willing to be so weak and vulnerable to him. 

His fingers hooked into the pants, and he pulled them down, looking at the embarrassment that took hold of Tony as he became truly exposed. He tried to turn away, covering himself with the pillow Steve had used for the massage, but it was yanked from him. Steve had to admire the specimen before him. He did so, so confidently that Tony’s face had brightened so much Steve wondered if he had a fever for a moment. 

But then, when his face turned to white, as his lips met Tony’s dick, he knew that it was just the overwhelming nature of the moment.

He swallowed him, hardening as the sounds Tony uttered filled the room. It was as if he was so pleasured his voice simply couldn’t break its silence - all he did was pant like a dog. His chest heaved, and his body shook, eyes clamped tight as he tried hard not to press back into Steve, or hold his head in place.

“Ah.” He finally managed a moan, his hands tangling in the blonde locks of his counterpart as he was being sucked dry. He rolled into him, biting at his lip as the pleasure took him. He couldn’t hold still, he couldn’t stop squirming, he had to move, had to keep his mind off the pleasure, he couldn’t give in, it was too early. 

Steve pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes shifted to Tony’s gaze. He loved seeing him so frustrated, so close, but still unsatisfied. It gave him control he never usually had over Tony. It was a nice change of pace. 

It was also short lived. Tony sat up, on his forearms and looked at Steve with so much wanting it was hard to deny the kiss. And it was hard to deny the redirect, and hard to stop Tony from pleasuring him the same way he’d received. 

And he didn’t want to stop him, not really. 

 

His head rolled back, and he let out a groan as Tony took in his entire length. He shivered at it, and felt the same struggle Tony had felt - he didn’t even know if he’d done a good job, not really - and he doubted he was as good as Tony was. His tongue just wouldn’t quit, and nothing it did was unwanted - it was all perfect. 

He let out a groan, forcing Tony’s head down a little further, making him gag a bit, which he seemed to enjoy. Tony caught Steve’s eyes and he looked up at him, seeing what appeared to be a smirk, dancing on his lips. Tony’s eyes watered as he took more of his Captain in, gagging still. 

“Too big?” Steve had no idea where it came from, he wasn’t that kind of guy, he wouldn’t say things like that, they were being intimate and crude behavior was not welcome. 

Tony nodded, though, taking in so much it was hard to hold it deep in his mouth, but he didn’t want to leave the taste and smell behind. He held it there, bringing Steve’s hands back to his head, begging - or so Steve assumed, for the aggression. 

He tried it out, and forced himself, roughly, into Tony’s mouth, getting another gag, regretting it as the tears filled his eyes, but Tony didn’t stop, he kept pressing on, huffing out from the corner of his mouth as drool spilled over and across them. 

Steve pressed in again, holding Tony still as his hips pushed in and out. The noises of the situation made his belly dance, the look on Tony’s face made his body shiver, and the way he felt was enough to drive him insane. He couldn’t stop holding him there, and listening to the gagging noises Tony made, wondering how much Tony liked the situation, how much he wanted to be treated like that. 

 

But finally he pulled back, and Tony took in several deep breaths, his red face finally returning to some normal color as his breathing slowed. He brought his eyes to Steve’s, still on his knees. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but kept stopping. He bit at his lip, his eyes shaking as they looked over Steve. 

“Out with it.” Steve leaned to him, beckoning him to the bed with his fingers. He led him by his chin, and leaned back as Tony crawled over his body. 

“I…” 

Steve looked him over, guiding Tony to straddle him. He leaned back in the bed. He was hard, and twitching, and nothing was going to stop him from tearing Tony to shreds. He was done with the games, he was done with the flirty behavior, he was done messing around. Either Tony was going to scream his name from pleasure, or pain - either way it was happening. 

“Shhh.” Steve put a finger to Tony’s lips and pulled im forward, just in front of his dick. He looked Tony over, that same soft look from earlier taking over his face. “I want to fuck you.” 

“Wh-what?” Tony’s voice broke, he was shocked from the sudden Steve he’d been presented with. He never imagined him to be so devious. 

“You heard me.” Or confident. 

“Are you su-”

“Do it Stark.” He grabbed Tony’s ass and pulled his cheeks apart, forcing him back, his dick teasing at Tony’s tight hole. 

“I- I can’t… I’ve never done that before!” He struggled under Steve’s strength, worried about the pain that might have ensued. 

“It’s ok.” He brought Tony forward, all the way, so that he was essentially sitting on Steve’s face, and boy did he enjoy the sudden warming and wet sensation he was graced with. Steve didn’t hold back, either, he didn’t even seem to care how dirty Tony might have been, he just licked away at him, fingers pressing once and awhile at the tender skin until he felt him finally beginning to relax and freely moan into the room. 

“Steve-” Tony begged him, trying to move back down so they were more aligned. He whimpered at the touches Steve gave pressing back hard into with every lick, he needed something  _ in _ him. 

“Stevie-” he huffed, he’d never called him such a soft version of his name before, and he was embarrassed by it then. “Steve please…” He begged out, rolling harder into him, feeling drips trickle free from his dick as he shivered from the pleasure. 

Steve had gotten the hint, and pushed Tony back down, just enough that his hands could reach between his legs, though, and prod a finger deep in him, but close enough to see his face as it twisted with pleasure. 

Tony moaned, loud, into Steve’s ear, buckling at the feeling taking control of him. He rolled hard into Steve’s hand, feeling himself open even more with every thrust of Steve’s fingers deep into him. He kept moaning, begging, literally for Steve to give in. 

“Please,” he huffed out, soft bites on Steve’s ear and neck. “Please Stevie, please, ah, please…” He would hold some of the e’s as he shivered at the contact. “Stevie… ahhh, ahhh, please please please, fuck me. Oh god, ah yes…” He stopped, biting his lip as one more finger slipped in. He continued his moaning and groaning, whimpering every time Steve would stop moving. 

“Ohh-” it was more pained than before, and Steve slowed his hand, placing one on Tony’s hip to slow his movements as well. 

“Relax…” His voice was calm into Tony’s ear, and it controlled him so much that he stopped moving and let Steve guide him. 

“See?” Steve moved in, licking Tony’s cheek, a stupid grin on his face. “It’s still not open enough.” He nipped at his jaw. 

“How much more?” Tony pressed back into him, another groan slipping free. 

“I’ve only got in three now, you’re still too tight, you need to relax.” Steve’s voice was low and hot, moving over him with ease. Tony could only nod. And he kept nodding, nodded until the pain from the third finger finally subsided. He pressed back into Steve then, harder, faster, wanting him deeper inside. 

The panting became louder, and Steve felt himself fighting the urge to take Tony then and there. He knew he wasn’t ready, still, he’d tighten as soon as anything would actually start to happen, so he had to be content with what he was getting. 

But Tony wasn’t, he wanted more. Steve’s hand wasn’t enough of him, not the part he wanted, not the part that he had been craving for months. And Steve’s stand up job of rendering him in heaven wasn’t helping, either. 

“Please…” Tony let out a huff, groaning into the room as Steve’s fingers moved deeper into him, wiggling away. “Stevie - ah!” He let out a short shriek, hips rolling back hard to meet Steve’s hand, again. “Please pl-” He stopped, unable to breath at the sudden jolt of pleasure. 

“There it is.” Steve’s stupid grin came back, watching as Tony’s brows tightened as he fought back an orgasm. He convulsed, and struggled to stay upright as the pleasure took hold and spread through every inch of his body. He begged for it to stop, he didn’t want to cum, not yet, he wanted Steve all the way inside him before he did. 

His hands fought at Steve’s touch, trying to push him away as his fingers pressed in and rotated hard. 

“Ah, ah...” He let out a high toned whimper, falling into a fit of pleasure onto Steve’s chest. 

The warm liquid fell onto Steve and he couldn’t help but smile at it, looking at Tony’s pleasure stricken face with such confidence it was intoxicating. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Tony’s parted lips were too hard not to kiss. 

“Maybe next time, ok?” Steve let him lie there, on his chest, naked and tangled together. He had never imagined himself in that situation. Never imagined that someday they would finally take that leap, and never imagined that one day he would look at Tony and say, 

“I’ve fallen in love with you.” 


	2. I must be dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words fall from lips that speak lies, but in those lies there are truths that are unknown to the ears they all upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, ok. So even though I said I wasn't going to continue with this one, I couldn't get over the idea of actually writing it out, you asses! So here you go! I will not promise constant updates on this way since its like 90% smut based so far - but hell, idk. I'm in the process of rewriting and cleaning up another fic and I like breaking up my fics to keep them fresh so - HERE!
> 
> Sorry its short :/

Those weren’t the words he wanted to hear, weren’t even the words he’d expected to hear, because who was Tony kidding, Cap falling for a guy like him?  _ Get real.  _ The thoughts of inadequacy were so constant they had melded with his actual being and he was incapable of not faking his ‘confidence’. 

He had wondered from time to time if Steve knew that below the outer Tony there was a man who was desperate for love. He forced himself into silence, though. He knew it would never really work out between them, no matter how badly he wanted to be with him, no matter how badly he wanted to cling to him, and live with him alone in a world with just them. 

“You ok?” He was ripped from his fantasy, realizing he had been studying Steve’s face as he imagined what a life with him would mean. 

“Uh- yea.” Tony shook his head, gulping down the insecurities that prattled around with every look Steve gave him. 

“You sure?” Steve sat up in the bed. The blankets had fallen on the floor sometime during the night, and their naked bodies were covered with only the thin white sheet. It made him wonder about summer time, what Tony dressed like in the heat, how he probably had a cabin somewhere that they could rendezvous to at some point, to get away from the world. It made him smile. 

“Yea, are you?” Tony reached out, making a fool of himself as he aborted the motion. He wanted to touch Steve again, feel him, he wanted to just sit together and hold him, protect him from the horrors of the world. 

“Yea.” Steve smiled, standing from the bed, exposing his naked behind to Tony. Their eyes locked for a moment, but Tony was uncomfortable with the display of intimacy, and blushed a fiery red so hot Steve couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I feel like I’m dreaming.” Tony pursed his lips, shifting his stare back to Steve. “It feels so real but... “ His voice fell into silence as their eyes spoke words only the other knew. Such beauty and such ugliness - each to the core a man so broken, so craving, so wanting, and so unable. 

“I know the feeling.” Steve knelt down onto the bed, reaching for Tony’s face. He had to hold him, had to feel him, he needed it to be real. 

“You’re Captain America…” Tony’s brows pinched, tears had started to fill his eyes at the contact Steve granted to him. 

“You’re Iron Man.” His voice was rough in the morning air, a forced hush that begged to scream, ringing against Tony’s skin. 

“You’re this great hero…” 

“You’re a hero, Tony.” Steve leaned in closer, closing the space between them, pulling Tony into a hug, forcing him to stay, forcing him to cry onto his chest. “You’re more of a hero than I could ever dream of being.” 

 

_ This has to be a dream _ . His thoughts wouldn’t quit, he couldn’t think about anything but Steve, the way he looked at him, the way he smiled, the way he smelled, the taste of his lips, the way his eyes sparkled in the sunlight, the way even when he was angry, he still cared so much. 

“Why me?” Tony sobbed into his chest, clinging to him like his life was being thrown into a galactic war. 

“If I could answer that, I would.” Steve mumbled into Tony’s head, his grip still too tight to break free from. But Tony was content like that, sitting there, being held by Steve. 

_ Is this… love? _

  
  


He wasn’t sure how it happened, but he was on his stomach, huffing, heavily, letting out faint whimpers as something hard and wet tapped against his backside. He had no self control with Steve. He had none of himself with Steve. With that man, he would beg, he would throw all his inhibitions out the window, and become a mess - just for one more taste. 

He winced, gnawing hard at his lip. The iron taste was unexpected, he hadn’t meant to bite  _ quite _ that hard, but it was the perfect distraction from the pain that radiated between his cheeks. He buckled, letting his chest fall to the bed. 

“Should I sto-”

“No.” Tony shook his head, not allowing Steve to finish his thought. “Keep… keep going - it’s ok.” He nodded, his eyes shaking as he tried to press back into Steve, feeling another pinch surge through him. “Ah.” That ‘ah’ was not the ‘ah’ Steve was hoping for. And with every move he made, he just wanted to stop. 

“Tony, it’s ok if you aren’t ready.”

“No, keep going... it’s ok.” he lied, voice shaking as his fists clenched into the sheets. 

“You’re making this-”

“Please.” Tony looked back at him, small tears had trickled down his cheeks. It hurt, badly, but he wanted it - maybe the pain, maybe just the rush he would get from finally having Steve in him, either way he wanted it and it was going to happen. 

“Tony I-” Steve stopped moving, his hands still holding Tony’s hips. “I can’t hurt you…” 

“Please, Steve.” He paused, gulping down again. “It’s ok, just… just do it, ok?” He turned away from him, one hand shifting to the headboard for better leverage. “Just, one push, ok?” His voice was still shaking, nearly breaking with every letter he spoke. 

 

Steve’s lips pursed. He really didn’t want to hurt Tony, but there was no way around it, either he’d hurt him by giving in, or hurt him by denying him. With a quick thrust, he heard Tony whimper, and he refused to move, not until Tony relaxed enough. 

It felt like ages, just twitching inside him, wanting to move but unable because of the pain Tony felt. Steve kept his eyes down.  _ I don’t deserve him. _ He shifted his blue stare to Tony, noticing he’d turned back to look at him, eyes smoldering. 

“It’s ok.” Tony spoke through gasps, moving his hips back into Steve. The movement was wanted so bad, Steve’s eyes fell closed and he let out a groan as the pleasure took over his entire mind. 

It wasn’t long before Steve’s touch roughened, and he forced Tony’s head down into the pillow, increasing the arch in his back so he could deepen each thrust. He could hear the muffled moans, and it only increasing the drive to penetrate Tony into the farthest reaches on his body. 

Every shiver, every groan, every movement, every gasp for air as he reached closer to his climax, Steve replied to. He moved in a way Tony hadn’t known possible, brought him to such high levels of ecstasy he believed for a moment he was in heaven. Their bodies fit so perfectly together, the way Steve held Tony up, pressing deep into him, just right so that he couldn’t hold back the moans that were desperate to escape the confines of his chest. 

He shivered, uncontrollably at every touch Steve gave, begging for more as his hands roamed freely over his entire body. Tony’s hands tangled into blonde locks, gripping hard as Steve drilled into him. He had never known such satisfaction could be realized. 

Their eyes caught, and in a moment Tony was on his back, Steve between his legs, staring down at him. Tony would never forget that pained look. He wanted to know what was going through his mind, why he looked so pained. He had to be ashamed of himself for choosing someone like Tony when he could have anyone else in the world. 

Tony body went a little limp at the thought.  _ You’ll never be worthy of a man like him.  _ He couldn’t shake his insecurities. It was harder with Steve looking at him, staring down with that look of pain - that look of hatred. 

“Stop crying -” His voice was soft, a gentle hush in the dim lit room. “Please Tony, stop crying.” Steve’s hand brushed against his face, his thumb trying to wipe the tears before they fell. “Please-” 

_ I’m… crying? _ Tony lifted his hands to his eyes, covering them. Shame overwhelmed him, he had no idea why he was crying. He tried to wipe the tears away, tried to hide it from Seve, tried to pretend it hadn’t happened.

Steve had stopped, still in him, but no longer moving. His eyes were locked onto Tony’s.  _ I hurt him - this is my fault _ . Steve was just as insecure as Tony was. 

“D-Don’t stop.” Tony let his hands fall, fingertips gripping into Steve’s arms, feeling every dip of his muscles. “Please - don’t stop.” 

“I’m hurting you -”

“No.” Tony shook his head, lifting up to taste Steve’s lips. Their tongues danced, and neither would part to breath, neither would take away the love in that moment. Clinging and begging for affection, contact, feeling, anything but pain. 

“Ah.” Tony huffed it out, feeling Steve press in and out again, more rhythmatic than before, but so much more raw.

“Steve!” Tony whimpered his name, clinging to his back, nails digging into the flesh, legs straddling tighter as he felt the air espace his lungs, incapable of drawing in another breath. Heat, such warmth, filled him. Steve’s chest heaved against his, arms wrapped around him, holding him so close. His eyes peered open, and stared up at the ceiling, hot breaths fell against his neck. 

  
  
But they were not the words he’d longed to hear.  No. The “I’ve fallen in love with you.” Was not what Tony wanted, not even close to what he needed. But it was, in his mind, better than nothing. 

How had he gotten to that point with Steve? How had they gotten to the point of being so obviously in love with each other but so unwilling to admit it? He couldn’t hold it against Steve for putting it the way he’d put it, because he himself wouldn’t admit to it, either. He couldn’t bring himself to say, “I love you.” No matter how much he wanted to. He could feel the urge overwhelm him, but he still couldn’t do it. Even there, lying in bed, still huffing after another intimate moment with Steve, staring at his beautiful blue eyes, he still couldn’t say it. 

“Tony…” Steve sat up, eyes staring towards a window that was cloaked with blinds. “I feel like… this is a bad idea.” 

“Me too.” Tony sat up, crawling out of the bed. “I think it’s best if we just -”

“Pretend it never happened?” 

“Yup.” Tony’s jaw clenched. Those weren’t the words he wanted to say. He didn’t agree, he didn’t believe it was a bad idea. He knew it was right. In so many ways being with Steve was  _ right _ . 

“I’m sorry I took advantage of you.” 

“You didn’t take advantage of me, I took advantage of you.” He turned back to Steve, and fake smile plastered on his face. He had a feeling Steve saw right through it, but he still didn’t drop it. 

“Tony-”

“Don’t worry about it Cap.” He shrugged, pulling on a fresh pair of clothes. “Its really not a big deal.” He couldn’t turn around again, not with the tears silently streaming down his cheeks. “It’s better this way anyhow things would get too complicated if we -”

“Yea.” Steve nodded, watching as Tony left his room, cursing himself for it. “You fucking idiot.” 

  
  
“Fucking idiot indeed.” Tony mumbled under his breath, walking down the hall, the empty halls. He knew it was too good to be true, too good to be real.  _ Why would he love a monster like me? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff doesn't exist in my world. Pining for a love that will never be exists in my world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly sad Tony thoughts about Steve 'rejecting' him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness, just needed to get something in :/

**Chapter 3**

Why was Steve so afraid? Why was Tony so accepting of the fear? Why? Just a straight-up, no beating around the bush, what the fuck could have been possibly running through their minds at that point to believe that pretending nothing had happened was the best option?

Steve and Tony were both broken, so many times over. Tony had lost  _ everyone _ in his life, and finally gotten the courage to open back up - and fucking rejection? After two nights of open intimacy  _ and _ technically giving a form of virginity to Steve. That’s it? That’s the end? Talk about feeling used and abused. 

Tony rolled over in the bed, pulling his legs into his chest. He’d let go of the fact that Steve was in his room, when he had left, trying hard to hide the fact that he was once more being emotionally traumatized. He’d wound up in a different room, one of the many empty ones that existed in the massive tower. Steve fucked up this one, pretty badly. Tony wasn’t sure if they could undo what had been done. Not to mention he had no real intention of forgetting how Steve  _ apparently  _ felt about having a relationship with him. But what Tony had done with him - the sex, how did Steve so willingly reject such a beautiful thing?

He recalled the way Steve would pivot, press into him, hold him, support him while he quite literally lost control of his muscles. The memory of the night was - unsettling. His eyes peeled open, a blue sparkling gaze brightening the room. The shade matched his arc reactor oh so well. He’d been fending off tears for a while, not sad tears, angry tears, angry for what he’d done, angry that he’d let himself fall so low, angry for wanting to love Steve. He was very wrong about the type of person Steve was apparently. 

But it didn’t make it hurt any less. Being angry - if anything - made the whole thing more painful. So much more painful that his chest was heaving with anxiety at the thought of really losing him. The man had said it so many times, he had no intentions of ever settling down - so why would it be any different with Tony? But Tony  _ wanted _ to, especially with Steve. He’d fantasized day in and out about it, imagining what it would be like to wake up tangled in Steve’s arms, morning light beaming over his eyes. He’d imagined it so much that he had a scenario planned in his head had it ever really happened. 

But who was going to love a monster like him? That’s what he thought, constantly. Self hatred, attributed to so many things that he’d done in his life. He was, for better or for worse, a wounded and broken man, trying desperately to repair something non-mechanical. By far, outside his realm of expertise. He didn’t know  _ how _ and that was the hard part. Tony had always had a plan, even if it was a terrible plan that would end in utter destruction. But he didn’t have one for he and Steve. 

His chest lifted and sank as a sigh finally broke through. ‘Relieve the stress, breath in and out, it’ll get better - right?’ He still couldn’t fend off the memory of Steve’s body against him, in him, holding him, pushing him down, controlling him. His gut tightened, that tingling sensation of butterflies returning - so nauseating and unwelcome. 

“Fuck.” He groaned, yanking the pillow to his chest, curling around it. Something was comforting about holding it, imagining it was Steve - nope. nope, nope. ‘Stop thinking about him…’ He couldn’t get the baffoon out of his head - mostly because he didn’t  _ really _ want to, he was kidding himself thinking he wouldn’t torture himself with the idea that they could someday be together.

But that was a pipe dream all in all. Steve was - Steve, and Tony was Tony. If things moved in that direction, if they stayed true to what they wanted, things would get too dicey and sticky during battles. The  _ entire _ team dynamic would change. That was why they had all seemingly agreed that no one on the team should invest in their partners -  _ in that way.  _

Complications. 

Not for lack of trying to undo that never agreed upon agreement. Secret rules that weren’t really rules could be gone around - if the parties attempting the cous were trying hard enough. Tony was the most capable of achieving such a feat, as well. But he had come to realize, that he didn’t want to. He - agreed with the idea. 

It  _ would _ cause complications, and the world was a lot more important than he was. He was just Tony, Steve was Steve, and the world didn’t deserve to suffer because of a quick decision that he would ultimately have no control over. Chemical reactions and such. But - he still wanted Steve. 

Accepting what Steve had said, ‘’...if we pretend it didn’t happen.’’ Ouch, a severe wound of the heart that nothing could protect, not even the arc. The way he said it, though, was more of what affected Tony. Steve seemed so uninhibited by the entire thing, so nonchalant about it all - which was  _ Tony’s _ thing - not Steve’s. That was what made Tony so utterly bewildered at the situation. Where was  _ his _ confidence while Steve was rattling on with a sudden display of dominance?

“Damn it.” Tony let out another groan, sending the pillow into the wall. He’d been trying desperately not to pick up the phone. Desperate not to call Pepper, not to call Rhodey, not to call Natasha, or Clint - like he’d really call Clint - not to call any of them. He had friends, sure - but he was utterly alone without Steve. And Steve was the one person he could absolutely  _ not _ talk to about the issues he was having. Steve was causing all of them. 

Tony was never really good at grieving. Even when his parents died, he failed massively to grieve properly, instead he ran from his problems, spending as much money as he cared to. His situation with Steve wasn’t much different, but he was desperate not to touch anything, he had been so clean and good that he wasn’t willing to unravel all of it - but he was  _ very _ close to losing that will. 

“Fuck him.” The whisper was a bit louder than he’d intended, and with Steve only a few rooms over, he waited, eyes shifted towards the door, for some snarky response. But he was met with only silence. 

On a normal day he’d be thankful, but with the discussion they’d had, his head immediately went into panic. ‘He left, he’s gone because he hates you, he doesn't want  _ anything _ to do with you. He’s never coming back. He’s leaving just like before. He hates you, everyone hates you, you’re a terrible person, no one is ever going to love you. Do you remember what happened to Pepper? Do you remember what you did? You taint everything you touch.’ 

Panic. Anxiety. Self hatred. Commonly confused with a cry for attention, pity me, pity me. No. More than anything Tony actually wanted to be hidden from everyone. He was incapable of it, however. He was famous, in so many ways. There was no way that he could ever really hide from the world. So instead he fronted the world, with an idea, an attitude, a mask. A mask he had only taken off in front of Steve. 

And - rejection. 

“God… fucking… dammit…” He slammed his head into the bed, incapable of holding back the emotional avalanche of sadness that had been taunting his eyes for so long. Since the night before he’d managed to get a few hours of sleep on and off. Though the bags under his swollen eyes would say that was an outright lie. 

He was barely really sleeping. Maybe more of a cat nap now and then, enough for his body to slightly relax, and then be torn from slumber with more anxiety. An inescapable vortex, snake eating its tail. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit.” Tony bit at his lip, screaming muffled calls into the bed, trying desperate to keep the anguished noises muted enough so Steve wouldn’t hear. He had a feeling, more or less a knowledge, that it would fail, and more than likely - extremely likely - that Steve would rush in to his aid. 

And of course he was right. The doors slid open and Steve rushed to his bedside. It was awkward, the way Steve stood, unsure of where to put his hands to comfort Tony. Delicacy was  _ not _ his strong suit. 

“Get out!” Tony snapped his head to Steve, no longer caring if Steve saw the torment in his baby blues. They were so bright, so glowing, unlike the deep oceans of Steve’s eyes. 

“T-Tony?” Steve’s face twisted, he didn’t understand the aggression in Tony’s voice, like he’d forgotten that he had pushed the man away so viciously. 

“Get out of my room!” he shrieked, lifting onto his side enough to shove Steve’s bare chest. “You!” He stopped, shaking his head, trying to crawl to his knees so he could give Steve the beating he deserved. “Fuck you! Just fucking fuck you, Steve!” He pushed again, not wanting to really hit him. “Fuck you so much!” He pushed again, but Steve kept returning, willing to take the beating if it made Tony feel better. 

“Tony-” 

“No, Steve, don’t you fucking ‘Tony’-” He stopped, caught off guard. Steve grabbed him, so tight, so begging of forgiveness. Such passion, such raw nature, such desperation. Tony’s heart stung. 

“Tony…” His grip tightened. Too much more and Tony would be suffocating.  

“Shut up….” Tony’s breath was hot and heavy against Steve’s shoulder. His lips tucked into him, begging for that closeness he’d felt the night before. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve wasn’t sure why he said that. Or rather  _ why  _ he meant it. Because he meant it. He did. He was sorry, but refused to accept the  _ why _ .  

“Stop talking.” Tony arms curled around Steve’s shoulders, accepting the intensity of the hug with an openness that had surprised Steve. 

“Okay.” 

Silence became them, their hands and arms and entire beings clasped together, no force, no logic, nothing in existence could pry them apart. The world in existence was going to keep them together - no matter the cost, because if they were separated it would surely mean the destruction of the universe. 

Steve was feeling more than awkward considering their earlier conversation and how they’d agreed not to do exactly what they were doing. Holding Tony with such passionate intentions made him feel like a liar. He was partially a liar, because he enjoyed every second of the intimacy, but yet still craved to push Tony away. 

 

Fear of destruction was his only concern, the destruction he would bring to Tony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PINING AND PINING AND MORE FUCKING PINING.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter in this cute smutty fluffy piece of shit :)
> 
> (I MAY continue this if I get the itch to, but I like the way it ended)

They had fallen asleep still tangled together. Even Steve in his discomfort for the situation, upon stirring in the middle of the night, still stayed. He knew what would happen to Tony if he’d woken up and Steve had vanished. The last thing Steve wanted or needed to deal with was an even more emotionally traumatized Tony. 

They’d been through enough as it was. 

 

So he returned to the bed after releasing a rather full bladder. Curled up next to Tony, hand over his waist - it felt weirdly normal the way they were. He remembered, for a moment, being like that before with Tony - during a battle he could hardly recall. All he remembered was that it was freezing, and Tony’s lips had gone blue from the frost. Steve was - more or less - adjusted to it. Not to say that it was because he’d been frozen, but because his metabolism allowed him to stay warm no matter the situation. Being in the heat of battle, neither really falling unconscious, it made it easier for Steve to pull him in, naked chest to Tony’s back. 

He probably saved his life that night. 

Though Steve would never hold that over Tony’s head - hell he could hardly recall the memory anyhow. That wouldn’t be fair. But still the idea danced over his mind as his eyes closed, nose taking in the sweet smell of Tony’s designer shampoo. Why the man insisted on buying shampoo that was so overpriced Steve would  _ never _ understand. Then again Steve was the guy who got whatever cheap store brand they had down at the corner market. He was not a picky person. 

A few moments into what Steve thought would be a pleasant slumber and Tony was shaking, trembling really, almost convulsing, so much Steve was worried. His baby blues peered open, vision blurred for a moment until repetitive blinking forced clarity to the moment. 

“Tony?” He leaned into Tony, whispering. “Tony, wake up.” The man was still squirmed in the bed. Steve wondered how long it had been since he’d actually fully slept. 

“Tones….” Steve’s voice was delicate and soft, but deep enough to rouse Tony from his panicked slumber. Blue eyes met blue eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. Tony felt shame well over him and he tore his eyes from Steve, apology after apology spilling from his mouth. 

It was a short lived monologue though. Steve’s arms grabbed his shoulders, pulling Tony to look up at him, yet again. Their gazes locked, and Tony’s face remained twisted in discomfort. He was more worried about upsetting Steve the same way he’d upset Pepper than by the actual anxiety he was having. 

“It’s ok, Tony.” Pet names weren’t native to Steve. Nothing was really, though. Steve had a strange air about him. The cutest name he’d ever labeled Stark with was Tones, and even that wasn’t anything special. Rhodey and Natasha had both called him that. 

“I’m sorry, Cap.” Tony let out a sigh, pulling away from Steve. He wasn’t allowed the desire to leave, however. Steve kept his grip on Tony tight, eyes unwavering as they searched Tony’s expression for clues. 

“Don’t be. It’s ok Tony.” Steve pulled him into a hug. His arm raised the blankets so they could readjust and lie back down next to each other. 

“If you want to leave…” Tony’s voice was hushed in the echoing room. It was so deathly quiet his ears were ringing. 

“I want to sleep here.” 

“This isn’t even the master suite, though.” Tony groaned. He hated the bed they were in. It was only a queen, and he knew that Steve would end up nearly crushing him during their sleep. 

“No, it isn’t.” Steve grumbled into Tony’s shoulder. “But that’s in your room, this is  _ my _ room.” 

“We can go to my room if you want.” Tony mumbled back to Steve, talking more into the pillow than anything else. 

“Do you want to?” Steve pressed into Tony. 

“This bed is so small.” He fought against the butterflies in his belly. 

“Alright,” Steve stood, pulling Tony up with him. He carried him like a bride through the hall and up to the next level which belonged entirely to Tony. Steve hadn’t been to the master suite in a long while, and neither had Tony. 

“I’m not a bride.” 

“Do you wanna walk?” 

“No.” 

“Then be quiet.” Steve smiled, slipping out of the elevator and onto Tony’s floor. Steve never thought it was weird that Tony had his own entire floor. Technically the entire building was his, so all in all, he owned it all. 

“Don’t tell me what to do. I don’t like being told what to do.” 

“I’m sure there are some things you wouldn’t mind being told to do.” Steve set him on the bed. Tony wasn’t aware they’d even left the elevator, he was drifting in and out of consciousness. Had he picked up on the suggestive nature of Steve’s words, there was a chance that his response would have led them into a direction neither believed they should go but both craved to go. He was lucky that sleep had taken him so easily. Engulfed him as a whole. 

Steve placed Tony on the bed, smiling at him. They’d come far together, even if they refused to admit the depths of their relationship outloud, Steve and Tony were on the same wavelength about things. But Steve couldn’t figure out  _ why _ Tony was so reluctant. The man was usually bedding every beautiful woman he saw - so what was it that made him stop? He assumed that it was because he was a man, and they were woman, and the dynamics of their relationship no longer being platonic would change so many things. 

Looking down at Tony’s parted lips, letting out soft noises Steve considered snores, he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down to place the softest kiss he’d ever given. Sleeping Tony, so fragile, so naive, so tender and sweet. He pulled at his lip once he renewed the space between them. He wondered how Tony would have felt about that type of kiss. They’d slept together, but - that kiss wasn’t hormonal - wasn’t sexual, he couldn’t help but question what his partner would think. 

“Steve.” Oh, he’d been awake. “Come lay with me.” He gave a weak pat to the side of the bed, eyes peeling open to see Steve hovering. “Please.”

“Are you sure?” Steve stepped to the bed, hands grabbing at the ridiculously poofy comforter. 

“I want to sleep with you.” Tony looked up at him, a hot smoldering wanting look. It screamed more of need though. Tony needed Steve, in so many ways. 

“Ok.” Steve kicked off his pants and crawled into the bed next to Tony staring down at him with just as much wanting in his eyes. It was no secret he loved Tony. He would lie down his life to save the man. Of course Tony would fight to save them both - always. 

“Steve…?” 

“Yea, Tony?” 

“I love you.” 

 

His heart skipped. Tony didn’t open his eyes to look at Steve, didn’t attempt to move to gage a reaction, just let the words fall from his lips and instant slumber, complete. Steve was left, wide eyed staring down at Tony’s soft face. 

‘What?’ his thoughts were racing like mad about his mind. He had wanted Tony to say it, so why had it hit him so hard to actually  _ hear _ him say it? ‘He just said he loves me.’ He shifted in the bed, moving towards Tony. He pulled him in, taking in a deep breath of Tony’s stupid designer shampoo again. 

“Tony?” It hadn’t been enough time for Tony to  _ really _ fall asleep. 

“What?” He groaned, turned his head to look up at Steve. Lust looked kind of good on him. “Steve?” His voice was so exhausted and groggy. 

“I want you.” His conviction had returned. 

“What? What does that even-”

Tony was cut short by Steve’s lips. He pressed hard against him, tongue exploring the inner reaches of Tony’s deliciously skilled mouth. He pulled back, taking a sharp breath, only to dive back into Tony as his hands fumbled against Tony’s pants. 

“Steve!” Tony let out a whimper, grabbing at the soldiers hands. “We said-” He stopped, feeling Steve’s heat, feeling Steve’s eyes on him, feeling  _ Steve. _

“I know… I’m sorry… I just…” Steve tried to slow his racing heart. “I love you.” He bit at his lip. “I know we did this wrong… I know it didn’t happen the right way. I’m sorry that I didn’t do this right. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you first, and take you on dates, and-”

“Oh my god.” Tony erupted into laughter. “You think that’s why-” He stopped again, lifting up. His eyes met Steve’s. “That’s got nothing to do with this.” He leaned in, pressing his forehead to Steve’s chin. “This is just a bad idea.”

“I don’t care.” 

“We don’t have a plan.” 

“You always fly by the seat of your pants, anyway, Tony.” 

“Don’t encourage me.” Tony pulled back, lifting his gaze to Steve once again. 

“I love you.” Steve couldn’t tell him enough. “I love you so much, Tony.” 

“I love you, Steve.” Tony bit at his lips, brows lifting. He had known for longer than he cared to admit that he’d fallen for Steve Rogers. It wasn’t an easy thing for him to process. But it also wasn’t a big deal. He’d fallen for him the same way he’d fallen for anyone else he’d ever known in his life. Steve was always making him look at things from a new perspective, he was always changing his way of thinking, he was always giving him something to fight against, something to fight for, something to be a part of. 

Steve leaned into him, spreading Tony’s legs. He needed the closeness. He had been running from the truth for too long, and he had lost time to make up for. Tony was right. Not going on dates wasn’t what stopped him, they’d gone on dates - they just weren’t labeled that way. 

“Steve…” Tony took in a short breath. When Steve’s face lifted, he took the opportunity to change the direction their night was going. He needed sleep, but he also needed Steve. 

With a quick huff, Tony brought his lips to Steve’s and they were tangled, yet again, in each other’s arms, lips locked and tongues dancing. Tony’s pants were no longer an issue. He shed them off and left them in a pile on the floor beside the bed. 

Steve’s shirt was pulled off and tossed to the side. They stared at each other, as if it was the first time. Tony bit at his lip, more submissive than before, but still very much demanding. Blue eyes peered up at Steve, a deep blue gaze returned the reflection of the world’s oceans. 

Tony gulped at the pressure, eyes still locked onto Steve. He let his mouth fall open, small subtle squeaks escaped as Steve pressed into him. His eyes closed as Steve entered him completely. Tony let out a moan, fingertips gripped into tight flesh as the pleasure took him. Steve pulled back. Tony’s eyes slipped open, looking up at Steve from behind long black lashes. 

“I love you.” Tony’s voice was softer than a whisper, softer than any noise Steve had ever heard him say. It was meant for just him, no one else in the world was allowed to hear Tony sound that way. But the gentle loving tone quickly turned into shrieks of pleasure as Steve pressed in deeper. He lifted Tony’s legs, angling himself so that he was  _ all in _ . 

He watched as Tony’s head twisted back, belly lifting as his back arched. He swore it was like Tony was dying. His fingers grabbed at the white sheets of the bed, lips trembling as his hips bucked back against Steve. 

He leaned back, pulling Tony along with him, watching with lust as Tony’s hips rotated down onto Steve’s lap. Their heads tilted back, they both let out more audible moans, both still fending off orgasms. Steve needed to show him more, he needed Tony to understand the lengths he would go for him. 

His hands grabbed at Tony’s narrow waist, pressing him down, holding him in place as his own hips lifted to send the man into even darker depths of pleasure. Tony’s head rolled back again, his neck exposed to Steve’s mouth. He felt the pinch of perfect teeth against his collarbone. It forced a soft seductive smile to his lips. The smile was short lived. 

Steve threw Tony down onto his back. Their eyes met for a moment, they stared. Steve was made uncomfortable, but he hid it well. Tony  _ needed _ it. He wasn’t about to get flabbergasted by the billionaire. 

“Ah.” Tony whimpered. His hands clutched onto Steve’s shoulders, head tilting back as more moans fled from his lungs. “Fuck!” He groaned, shivering beneath Steve. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at the soldier, too embarrassed. 

Steve wasn’t even close to done with him. He stayed still, though, for a moment to let Tony regain his grounding. He cued it in based on the repetitive slowing movement of Tony’s chest. What had been quick and shallow gasps had turned into slow and deep breaths. Once more Steve pressed into Tony. He watched as Tony’s bottom lip was punished between his teeth. He watched as Tony bucked against him, unsure of where to place his hands. He watched as he finally settled on the pillows behind his head, grabbing them so tightly his knuckles went white. 

“Steve!” He whined, huffing yet again as the pleasure dissipated. It was like, in Tony’s eyes, Steve was barely even trying. Maybe it was luck, maybe Tony was, easy? He brought his stare to Steve’s. Tony took in a deep breath, reaching up to his new found love. Steve met him halfway, nibbling at the already punished bottom lip. 

“You’re-” Tony stopped short. He let out a yip, eyes wide as Steve forced his way in, again. Tony’s breath staggered. It was like he’d gotten there again with just the first push. His eyes were wide, hands waving through the air. He was holding his breath, making no noise, not even a whimper. Steve pulled back, looking Tony over. 

He took in a sharp breath, short lived, Steve dove back in. 

“I can’t!” Tony cried, head rolling back again. He’d lost track of how many times, not to mention how quickly, Steve had him cumming. “Please! Ah Fuck!” He cried out, nails digging at Steve’s back as they collided. 

It wasn’t like the first time. It wasn’t like the second time. It was all about the intimacy, Steve  _ knowing _ Tony’s body. It wasn’t about just getting him there. It was about keeping him there, at the peak of ecstasy, at the peak of pleasure, and the peak of their romance. 

His breathing slowed, again. He pressed his hands against Steve’s chest, eyes praying for a break at the overwhelming satisfaction. 

“Are you ok?” Steve leaned down to him, soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Just… just give me a minute.” Tony’s chest still heaved. He was afraid to look up at Steve, afraid to see the beauty and lose himself in it. 

They lied in the awkward half in half out way for a bit of time. Steve recalled looking at the clock in the corner of the room. It had been at least 5 minutes. More than a minute. He chuckled to himself, eyes looking over an exhausted Tony. 

“One more.” 

“No. I can’t.” 

“Yes you can.”

“No,” Tony whined. 

“Come on, one more.” Steve didn’t wait for an answer. He pressed back in. Tony’s head tipped back, again, and his hips lifted to meet the pressure. He let out a moan, biting at his lip as soon as the sound uttered. His eyes looked up at Steve, so wanting and smoldering it ached. Steve’s hands grabbed at Tony’s legs, holding them up so he could move quicker. The final one had to be big. 

“Faster!” Tony called out, rolling his head to the side and into the pillow, fighting back a moan. Steve hadn’t cum yet, he needed him to, he wanted him to. Inside. 

His soldier was silent but compliant, and it forced Tony to stutter out gasps for air, hands digging at Steve’s muscles. “Ah, fu-fuck!” He stopped moving, stayed perfectly still as Steve pumped in a few more times. 

He felt the heat fill him, and then the heat of Steve’s body leave him. His eyes trailed over to the collapsed body beside him.

“Steve?” 

“Yea?” 

“Don’t leave me.”

“Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end it on a happy note, and I honestly think this is kinda beautiful.... I know that's weird because it's smut based but I really like how the story turned out. 
> 
> I like how Steve and Tony were _both_ afraid to take that last step and then finally Steve just, let it happen. Stopped fighting it. I love it. I hope you all loved it!


End file.
